Starwars Realworld
by Tovas
Summary: This is a story I created when I was part of an online Starwars RPG in a group. They were the reason I wrote this.
1. Default Chapter

It was a hard day at school. Tom Savage came home having done his homework during homeroom. He felt as if a giant weight had finally been lifted off of his shoulders for another day. He went to his room and turned his computer on and quickly logged on to the Internet. He admired his homepage for a few seconds then quickly signed on to his favorite chat room known as the Death Star. He signed under his name of Darth_Savage and jumped into the RPG that was in the room. All over America and possibly the world different people had logged on to this room and the room seemed to have hundreds of people on it. Because this was starwars, there were Jedi, Sith, pilots, stormtroopers that were called deathtroopers now and various aliens. Tom had never seen so many people on at once. Two groups that were in the room did most of the talking. One group was known as the DLOD and had only a few members led by a former leader of another group who now had the name of Marka Ragnos. The GE also known as the Galactic Empire was a large group who was said to be run by a man named the Emperor but the only person most people saw was a man calling himself Lord Death Vader. The two groups were once again having an argument, suddenly two names appeared at the top of the screen. The names were The Force and The Dark Side, no one noticed the two names until they started typing everything in capital letters. Everyone started getting upset till the two names had everyone paying attention to them. They started talking about how that there really was a Force and most in the room believing them to just be using their characters until the two really started talking about how it was real, they explained how that a new black hole about seven solar systems away was caused by someone using the Force to collapse a star and then they said it was time that humans experienced the Force, the man named The Dark Side quickly started typing all the names of the sith in the room while The Force typed quickly all the names of the jedi. After both had stopped talking Tom's screen flashed white and out of his computer came a bolt of blue electricity, Tom remembered where he had seen that before. He had seen the Emperor use it on the movie Return of the Jedi, he gasped just before he hit the wall and fell asleep. Little did Tom know that he was not the only one who had experienced this. All over the place all of the people who had sith names had this happen to them while those who had jedi names just had the white light surround them and they just fell asleep. When they all woke up everyone started chatting about what happened, they all exchanged email addresses and began using those so that the screen would not get too jumbled up. Tom quickly got two messages, one from Marka and the other from Vader, both emails asked him to join their group. Tom was not sure which group to join when both parents came in the front door arguing with each other again. Tom hated it when this happened but tried not to let it get to him, he went out to both of them and asked them to stop but they ignored him, then he yelled at them to stop but still they paid him no heed, then instinctively pointed both hands up and was shocked to see both parents fly into the air and hit the walls. He quickly went over to both of them apologizing but his attempts at reconciliation were rejected and he quickly packed up a few things and left. He left to the library and sat down and quickly sent a message to Marka Ragnos that he wanted to join his group and since Marka was an adult and he had no home if he could stay at his house and at least do some work around the place so he would not seem like a bad person just living off of him. Marka sent a meassage back saying that he would be welcomed and to come to his house and he would see if he could help Tom. Tom felt relieved until he found that Marka lived about three or four states away. Tom though was already coming up with a plan. " Listen to me well members of the GE, I being the most powerful Force user in the chats have now become the most powerful Force user on earth! Now since we have been given the power of the Dark Side for real I command you all to come to my house!" Vader spoke this allowed as his powers in the Force took this out to all members of his GE along with the directions to his house. All members of the GE ran and took ships, planes, their personal cars, bus' and every other form of transportation you can think of, in about four days all members were there. As soon as the last member walked through the door Vader stood up to speak. His hair was nicely combed and the light shown off of his raven black hair while his beard darkened his face. He was about normal height standing at about 5' 11 and looked to be in good shape. He opened his mouth and the words seemed to burst from his mouth as if he was using a megaphone. No one knew if this is how he normally spoke of if this was a manipulation of the Force. " Listen to me all who are under the noble banner of the GE! The time is at hand for us to strike against the DLOD, since now we can use the Force here in the real world defeating them in the chats is inconsequential now the test is for us to crush them in real life, we will find where they live and crush them. Now, we do not have lightsabers nor the technology to create one so we shall turn to the strongest substance on earth. I have collected enough titanium for all of us to fashion swords and for the deathtroopers we can fashion bullets and do not worry about us running out for that now we have the Force, we have the world!" he shot up both arms and looked up and everyone shouted their allegiance. Two deathtroopers went up and down the rows of people asking them what kind of sword they would prefer. The GE engineer soon went to work making the blades out of melted titanium. They handed out the weapons to the darksiders most of which were "officers" in the GE. They all raised their swords and used the darkside to further strengthen the blade. As all the members sheathed their blades a few did not, they threw back their dark hoods and revealed themselves as the DLOD and began attacking all in the room. The deathtroopers aimed and with Force precision fired into the crowd at the DLOD members. Marka Ragnos would have fallen dead if he had not used the Force to deflect the bullets away from him and when the other DLOD members knew this they began doing this while using their expert swordsman skills to attack and defend. Marka jumped forward and wounded a deathtrooper known as DT-VF9 Balrog and went straight for Vader. Vader was ready though and struck down quickly with his Roman gladius. Marka quickly blocked with his specially made sword of darkness, the snake like blade gripping Vader's sword. Marka swiftly punched Vader with his free right hand and twisted his sword ripping the hilt out of Vaders hand. Vader was not one to give up and concentrated on Marka and with a swift move of his hand used the Force to send Marka careening into the far end of the room. It was clear that Vader and Mark were equals and it could take hours for one to finally become the victor. Not so with the rest of the DLOD, they proved true to their word of being some of the best but even the best can be overwhelmed. Each member had at least three people attacking them at once while also being shot at. One member of the GE though had not taken part in the fighting, she saw that though no one had died but that the DLOD were getting injured and still fighting while the GE were getting injured and having to leave the battle. She swiftly raised her voice as loud as she could and then used the Force to raise her voice louder. She was as smart as she was pretty and she was known as one of the biggest egomaniacs in the chatrooms. " Stop! Now all of you think about this, there are a whole bunch of us darksiders here, I have not liked the DLOD but they are good warriors and are strong in the darkside. We on the other hand are not just a group of strong Force users but also of troops and even some who do not use the Force. I suggest and uneasy truce between us two groups so that we may work out how best to work together." By this time all action in the room had stopped, it could have been the Force she was using to persuade them or maybe it was that she was a woman that was there or maybe it was that she was smart and knew how to speak, it can definitely be said that at least one of these thoughts were going through all of their heads if not all of these thoughts together. Marka stood up from the throw and said, " Well what you just said Ice actually made sense, I will agree to those terms if your master Vader does." He turned and looked at Vader a cold glare that would have made most men cringe in fear. Vader thought about this for a moment or two then consented showing this with a bow of his head. Iceheart and Vader went into a room tow discuss the settlement while for the DLOD Marka and Dark Nova went into the room. They stayed in the room for three days while outside most of the room was filled with silence broken by the occasional insult to the other group. Finally the four of them walked out, Marka having a smile on his face that was also worn by Iceheart and Nova while Vader scowled at all who dared look upon his face. Ragnos went in front of everyone and said " We have finally reached a agreement we will join forces in order to become the rulers of Earth, the DLOD will work with the GE and both sides must keep the peace. In order for some trust to build between us two groups we have decided to have one of our members bear the name GE while one of yours bears the name DLOD. From us we choose the newest comer and the most neutral member, Darth Savage, while from the GE we will get Athena who should be used to us since she betrayed us in the chatrooms. With that Vader went out and looked on Savage who stood a bit taller than he did. This did not bother Vader though, he had taken down men much bigger than him before he had the Force and he also feared nothing so he motioned for Savage to move over to where the GE where while Marka motioned for Athena to walk to where the DLOD was. DLOD members Morgoth and Sauron growled as Athena walked over to them. Athena felt uneasy but tried not to let it bother her. Savage on the other hand had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling out in terror. He had never been this far away from home much less without anyone he knew and felt very uncomfortable here now. Now far from where the darksiders were was a group of Jedi. They knew that the darkside had corrupted those who took evil names in the chat room. One jedi stood up, he had taken the name Corran Horn from the books and had decided that someone needed to speak to everyone so he did so. He stood up and started thanking everyone for coming then decided to get to the point. " Well everyone, we know that the darkside has claimed the souls of some of our friends. We know that like all other darksiders they will be trying to take over something, so we must be ready, lightsabers are non existent here so they would most likely use swords. Well we can have the best sword made if you will all listen to me." With that Corran told them his plan, the jedi girl named Elora did not agree with the plan but everyone else decided it would be the best way to prepare themselves for a time they knew would come. They all left the building in a hurry, using the Force to block their images from everyone that would look at them so they appeared invisible. They ran to a airforce base and quickly went past the guards and quickly into one of buildings. They found it to be the cafeteria or some place and quickly found the highest ranking officer. Corran, Elora and a young boy about age 14 who called himself Kazak Kas went over to the officer and started to use the Force to sort through his thoughts. Each of the three were looking for a different piece of information. When they all were finished they started moving again. They went to one building that had six guards protecting the only entrance. They all stood there and wondered what they were going to do. Suddenly, Corran stops using the Force to make himself invisible and the guards are shocked but still manages to point their guns at him. He lifted up booth hands and Force threw all six men backward into the wall. One man rose up though while the other five stayed down on the floor unconscious. The man drew a long katana and charged forward. Corran quickly jumped up and over the man and ran for the door while the other Jedi appeared and all of them Force threw the man back sending him over seventy feet. Three men came around the corner one had a obvious wound beneath the white clothing he wore. These were the deathtroopers and they all rose their guns and fired. Balrog's shot was the surest and the titanium bullet pierced a Jedi named Oola through the stomach and she fell down near death. Corran and Kazak used the Force to open the door and ran in allowing the other Jedi's carrying Oola to come in before shutting the doors. As they walked into the building they went to the room that held the titanium that the army used for tanks and various other war vehicals. When Elora had typed in the pass code the door opened and they found swords crafted out of titanium hanging on the walls. They all ran up and grabbed one only to have the door shut behind them. They turned around and suddenly five dark figures appeared. One was Darth Savage who had a Scottish backsword drawn, at his right was a man who called himself DarkLord Eclipse who had a Muramasa, a woman who called herself DarkStar Warrior carried a sword of her own design which she called the Star Warrior stood at his left. Behind them was a man named DarkLord Morgoth who held a hand and a half sword, and next to him was a man that called himself DarkLord Sauron who carried a claymore. These were members of the DLOD all trained in deadly combat. Morgoth and Sauron moved first, quickly flipping over the members in front of them and landed in front of the Jedi immediately making slashes and stabs. Jedi Oola that had finished being healed was back in the fight and blocked the first attacks sent out by Morgoth but was finally pushed back into the wall defending. Kazak Kas came up from behind Morgoth but Eclipse was there and blocked Kazak's attack. The Jedi not being used to fighting so much were just blocking. Only Elora, Corran, Kazak, and Oola were really able to do anything to try to fight back. Then one Jedi stood up, know one knew what his name was and he raised a hand and the DLOD stopped fighting being blinded by a bright light that flashed from the man. When the blindness left them the Jedi were gone. They had to guide their comrade Morgoth out though because the flash had completely damaged his already weak eyes. "Oh yes, send out my members of the DLOD to defeat the Jedi." Vader snarled. Marka Ragnos looked at the man his anger fueling his power in the Dark Side. "Do not threaten me or my members or we will strike you and your idiots down." Marka looked at Vader. One is just as powerful as the other but neither of them cared about that. They despised each other and were willing to take the other down no matter what the cost. They were preparing to draw their blades again when DarkLord Sauron entered the room. " Infidel! You should be killed for barging in here during a private meeting!" Vader said drawing his gladius and walking forward Sauron. Now Sauron was a boy of age 16 who with Morgoth was not as powerful in the Force because they also enjoyed a set of books called the Lord of the Rings. He was strong physically but he knew that he was not stronger than Vader. He looked at Vader, keeping fear out of his eyes and not letting any emotions pass from him that someone who was Force sensitive could pick up. He watched as Vader came closer, "Stop where you stand Vader or I will strike you down." Sauron now used the Force to try to build up fear in Vader. Vader began to laugh. " You would attack me. You are but a child and not strong in the Force at all." Vader quickly lunged forward with a thrust to Sauron's stomach. Sauron quickly jumped to the side and quickly drew his sword and slashed down at Vader's back. Vader turned quickly and blocked but could not try to come back for another strike because of the length of Sauron's sword. Ragnos watched on the battle and was shocked to see the ferocity of one of his own attacking one as powerful as Vader. Vader had been on the defense until now, he ducked under Sauron's blade and made a quick thrust to his chest. Sauron was able to block but no longer could attack. Vader made a fake shot at Sauron's stomach but as Sauron came around to block Vader spun and slashed at Sauron's wrist cutting off his hand. Sauron immediately let go of his sword and jumped back away from Vader clutching his wrist. Vader walked forward slowly, his shadow casting darkness over Sauron. Vader thrusted willing his blade to plunge through Sauron's chest but Sauron side stepped and gave Vader a uppercut with the stub letting the bone injure Vader worst than his fist could have. Vader rocked back from the blow but he closed in again and this time when Sauron went to use his stub again Vader blocked with the flat of his blade. Vader knocked the man to the floor and was about to make the killing blow when as he was bringing his blade down it stopped in mid air. Vader looked at Ragnos who was shaking his head. "We cannot kill the help Vader. Sauron go see the doctor maybe they can hook your arm back up." Ragnos said a smile on his face. Sauron picked up his severed hand and left the room. Vader raised his hand and force threw a table at Ragnos. In one instant the table was cut in half and the two pieces went around Ragnos. Standing now in the middle of the room was Eclipse and behind Vader appeared Lord of Mayhem and The Darkest Evil all with swords pointing at him. Vader would normally have had his death troopers attack but he had told them to leave the room while he and Ragnos were speaking. He tapped a button on his glove and three of his death troopers came in as well as a man by the name of Darth Hawk and a man by the name of Royal Guard Nero. The troopers aimed their weapons at the heads of the DLOD members and Hawk unsheathed his katana as Nero drew a broad sword. Mayhem began laughing hysterically and Marka looked about the room. " Come on Marka, order your men to their deaths!" Vader called out as more GE members began to fill the room. Ragnos smiled as Vader said this. Marka drew his sword and raised it above his head, letting the light shine on the black blade. For a moment the flash of light off of the blade blinded Vader but his eyes quickly adjusted just in time to move out of the way of a Force lightning bolt. Vader saw the bolt hit the concrete and saw the ground had melted from the intensity of the blast. Vader looked again at Marka who was now hovering in the air. "What are you waiting for troopers? Open fire!" Vader yelled. The troopers began opening fire on Ragnos but with a wave of his hand the bullets went into the wall to his right. Mayhem then began concentrating on the minds of the troopers sending bizarre images into their minds as well as filling their heads with his insane laughter. The DT's started to go crazy and finally collapsed. Hawk and Nero began to attack Mayhem and Darkest Evil who began fighting fiercly as well. Vader Force threw Eclipse into the wall which knocked him out. Vader then began approaching Ragnos with only one thought in his head. To kill Ragnos. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vader charged forward thrusting his gladius towards Ragnos' chest. Ragnos though side stepped and grabbed Vader's wrist and was going to flip Vader over into a wall but Vader's left fist flew out and connected with Marka's face. Ragnos released Vader and hit the ground a few feet away. Ragnos stood up and held his sword in his right hand motioning Vader forward. While Vader charged there was another fight going on in the room, Nero brought his sword down to split Mayhem's head in half but his blade was met by Mayhem's who started laughing harder. Hawk attacked Evil his blade moving at lightning speed but was met every time by Evil's sword. Mayhem brought his sword up and brought it down toward Nero's right shoulder but Nero ducked and slid to the side missing the blade and struck at Evil's side while she was blocking Hawks attack so his blade passed into her side. Nero did not see the attack from behind but heard a laughter that haunted him right before he was struck in the back by Mayhem's blade. Nero fell to the ground at the same time Evil did but Mayhem did not see Hawk's blade coming just above Nero and slashing him across the chest. Mayhem jumped back putting space between him and Hawk, then he began laughing again seeing a man drop down silently from the rafters, the man carried a long knife and began walking toward Hawk. Hawk began walking toward Mayhem but was stopped and turned around by the man who brought his knife up across Hawk's face, the blade did not go in deep but the tip of the blade drew a line from just above Hawk's mouth to just below his eye. Hawk looked at the man almost in terror seeing no face where the head was supposed to be but instead a black formless mask. Hawk had not been afraid of many people but something about this man scared him. The man then brought his left fist into Hawk's face knocking him out cold. The masked man turned and watched Ragnos and Vader attack each other furiously. Force energy flowed through their swords increasing the strength of the blade and causing sparks whenever they collide. Sweat beaded their faces and they began to feel pain every time their blades met. It looked like Vader might be beginning to get the upper hand when Ragnos flipped backwards putting a gap of 20 feet between himself and Vader and acted like he was pushing somebody away and Vader flew backwards and was almost embedded into the wall that was behind him. Vader pulled himself up and did the same and Ragnos flew back and hit the wall. They both stood and looked at each other. Ragnos and Vader were both exhausted and still their hatred for each other urged them to fight. They both ran at each other both willing their legs to work harder and faster. They both swung and when their blades touched they fell backwards onto the floor. By now everyone was in the room watching their leaders batter each, other but yet they still had not drawn blood. Almost everyone was holding their breath. Then Ragnos and Vader stood up, then fell to their knees. Iceheart saw this now and drew her katana and ran forward attempting to decapitate the weakened Ragnos. Suddenly she was lifted into the air and began to feel as if she was being crushed. Darth_Savage was standing behind her with a grim expression on his face. Iceheart used the Force to turn herself around and saw Savage doing this to her. " You! I will kill you!" she screamed at him. With that she let out a bolt of rage toward Savage, which leveled him but still she did not fall to the floor. Now a man named Kawaguchi was holding her in the air. " You have gone on long enough, it is time you are put back into your place." With that he threw Iceheart against the wall and knocked her out. Meanwhile Ragnos and Vader continued to fight on their knees. Everyone knew that if they continued they could both die of exhaustion so the man that was masked jumped up onto the second floor were the Death Troopers still were passed out on the floor and took his knife and as Vader's blade came down at Marka again and the man threw his blade. The knife found its mark and imbedded itself right above Vader's elbow so he could not extend his arm and he collapsed to the floor in pain. Marka looked down at Vader and thought about striking down Vader right now. He knew if the situation was reversed Vader would not give it a second thought but he had always told his disciples to behave with honor so he did not strike and called out Eclipse to find the man that threw the knife and bring him to him. Eclipse called Mayhem and a disciple by the name of Vodalus to follow him and find the knife thrower. It did not take them long to spot him. He was wearing long dark robes that hid every part of him and a formless mask was over his face with a black hood pulled over his head. He stayed still as the others joined him up there. " Lord Ragnos wants you down there to speak with him." Eclipse said dryly. The man nodded and jumped out of the area they were in and landed right infront of Ragnos who was now sitting in a chair regaining his strength. " You were the one who threw the knife that hit Vader?" Ragnos asked already knowing the answer to his question. The man nodded. " Well speak, who are you?" Ragnos tried to read the man's mind to see who he was but found that the man was using every ounce of his power in the Force to keep Ragnos out of his head. " I guess my new appearance has changed to the point were you can no longer recognize me. I am your disciple Morgoth." Ragnos hid the shock from his face. He had not known that Morgoth was strong enough to keep him out of his head or that he could even see any more much less through a mask. " Why did you strike down Vader when we were in an honorable combat?" Marka looked at the man standing before him. " It was obvious that both of you would die if it continued, so I took one man out of the question." Morgoth spoke coldly, he had always talked without much emotion but now he sounded as if he had not any motion at all. There was no happiness or sadness, hate or kindness in his voice. "Well then I thank you for saving our lives but what you did was dishonorable. So you will be punished as much as Vader sees fit except that you cannot be killed." Ragnos did not want to do this but he had to be fair. Two death troopers came and grabbed what they thought thought were his arms but came up with nothing but cloth. They tried to grab his arms again but only accomplished pulling off his robes, which revealed a hand and a half sword at his left side and a .50 caliber at his right. The trooper known as Jerec raised his gun to fire but it was to late as a bullet pierced threw him and the trooper behind him. " Morgoth! Drop your weapons now!" yelled Ragnos who was now standing and looking at Morgoth with his right hand crackling with energy. " I will not have these mindless fools taking me anywhere." He then dropped his gun to the floor and put his sword on the ground and walked to the room in which Vader was in. Ragnos watched as Morgoth left. He felt that since Morgoth's accident that now he would become very uncontrollable. Morgoth walked before Vader who was now back on his feet also. " Ragnos has instructed me to come to you for my punishment." Morgoth sayed dryly. " Why does Marka send people to discipline to me?" Vader asked with his eyebrow cocked upward. " I was the one that threw the knife that landed in your arm." Morgoth answered. Upon hearing this Vader reared back and sent a punch flying toward Morgoth's face. Morgoth pivoted on his right foot and let the punch fly past him and grabbed Vader's arm and pulled to the left and stuck out his foot so Vader would trip over it. Vader saw that this was a good move but easily gripped Morgoth's arm and flipped over Morgoth's leg which dislocated Morgoth's arm and then flipped him into a wall. Morgoth slumped to the ground and did not rise. Vader ripped off Morgoth's mask and grabbed a piece of iron and melted the end till it was a branding iron. He then used the Force to super heat the brand and jabbed it into Morgoth's face. About an hour and a half later Morgoth woke up and felt his face burning. He found that his mask was lying next to him so he quickly donned the mask but noticed something, when he placed the mask to his face his faced cooled, he then went to remove the mask and felt his skin begin to be pulled by the mask. He ran from the room and burst into Ragnos' private chambers. " It wasn't bad enough that I was blinded was it? You had to send me to Vader so he could do this!" Morgoth screamed as he removed his mask fully. Ragnos looked at his face that had finally cooled. Over Morgoth's face was branded the different symbols of the GE and different sith runes. Ragnos had to fight to keep from turning away from the horrible scars on his face. " I had no idea he would do that. I truly apologize for what has happened." Ragnos said still trying not to turn away. " Save it Ragnos! Your words are nothing. I hope to see you in hell were I will have the brand and be able to use it on you." With that Morgoth left the room and donned his robes and left taking his weapons with him. Ragnos held his head in his hands as he sat down. He did not want to try to stop Morgoth but yet he knew he had to do something. He then raised his head and began laughing.  
  
" Why did you ask me and my men to be here?" Vader said anger evident in his voice. Ragnos was sitting in a chair with all of the DLOD standing behind his chair. The entire GE including a still recovering Iceheart and Jerec stood in the room. "You are here to see the inauguration of your new Emperor." Ragnos said with a smile on his face. Vader scowled catching the meaning of Ragnos' words. "You are declaring yourself Emperor?" Vader said feeling anger increase his power in the Force. "Yes, I am. So now you can call me Emperor Ragnos." Ragnos said his grin getting wider. Suddenly Vader saw one of his DT's bringing in a crown on top of a black pillow. The crown was carved out of silver and was painted black and carved into it were sithian symbols of power and symbols showing he was now not only Dark Lord but also Emperor. Then something about the crown caught Vader's eye. In the center of the crown was a purplish diamond looking object but sensing the power coming from the crystal he knew that it was a sithian amulet. It was the first of its kind on earth and he know hated Ragnos more because Ragnos had created it first. The man layed the crown ontop of a table were the disciple known as Vodalus picked the crown up from the pillow and raised it up into the air and said "This crown signifies the darkest lord and also he who will be ruler of existence." With that Vodalus was about to set the crown on Ragnos' head but it flew from his grasp and into the open hand of Vader. "You forget who is stronger here Ragnos." With that Vader placed the crown on his head and felt the power of the amulet. Ragnos saw what was happening and smiled the sent a Force blast that was not aimed at Vader but at the crown which hit the wall behind Vader with enough Force to shatter the crown and the amulet. "So you like the taste of true power? Well then know my full power as it courses through you." Ragnos raised his right hand, which held a amulet and let Force lightning flow into the amulet which intensified the blast and shot it out to Vader. Vader flew back and hit the wall but the lightning was still bearing on him. The Royal Guard Nero quickly threw his glaive in front of the bolt letting the lightning course threw the blade and into the ground. Vader stood quickly but hit the ground with a Force blast by Eclipse and Darkest Evil. The entire GE the stormed the front of the room drawing their weapons and attacking the DLOD. All of the DLOD jumped up and used the Force to drop down ropes that they had placed on the roof. They grabbed the ropes and climbed them as fast as they could but the DT's took aim and fired at the ropes. Then the rest of the GE pulled out their firearms and started firing away. Ragnos yelled out something that no one else could understand except for the disciples and they all began swinging back and forth and then let go flying out past the crowd of GE members and all landed expertly on the ground behind the members. They Force Blasted the doors down and went to run out only to find two men named GrandGeneral_Maximus and another by the name of Darth_Bane with a squadron of DT's behind them all with their guns raised and aimed to kill the DLOD members. "So what do you do know Ragnos? Any elaborate plan to get out of my obvious trap?" Vader asked a sneer on his face. Mayhem began laughing again, he was laughing uncontrollably this time, he knew they were all about to die and Ragnos said nothing to answer Vader. Maximus looked around everywhere and yelled out his order, "Execute them all!" with that all the DT's began to pull the triggers on their weapons when suddenly gas filled the room and blocked the vision of all in the building, one man dropped down from the roof and grabbed Ragnos and Force jumped threw a hole in the roof. Before Ragnos could see who he was the man had dived back in and started grabbing other DLOD members and jumping up with them and using the Force to carry others. The man had finally got all of the members up when he dropped down again and grabbed Darth_Savage and jumped up with him out onto the roof. Ragnos finally got a good look at the man that had rescued them all. It was Morgoth, without his robes on but it was him. Morgoth stayed silent and after he donned his robes again he motioned for all of them to follow him. Morgoth led them for about three hours, it looked as though they had been going around in circles and hiding to much. They had constantly been ducking and hiding in spots from contingents of DT's. Finally they came to an area where there was a road and a limousine and Hawk had been standing there waiting for them. Ragnos looked at the car as all the other disciples went in and sat down in the back seat except for Savage who sat next to the driver. Ragnos sat in the limo and looked at all of the ones sitting around him. " Does someone care to explain what the hell just happened? " he said a bit relieved that he was alive but puzzled about how it happened. All of the disciples there had a wide grin on their faces. Eclipse was the first to speak up, " Well sire, we all new that we were probably going to need a quick get away if Vader decided to attack so we had Morgoth on the roof." Eclipse's grin widened as he talked. Ragnos looked confused again, " Then why did Morgoth come to me and said he quit the DLOD?" Mayhem began laughing, " We all found out that some power was flowing into the room that did not belong to the lights or anything else in your room. So we figured there must be a camera in your room, so after Morgoth was branded he acted like he was upset with you and left." Ragnos began to smile at this, " So you all did this behind my back?" he asked already knowing the answer. " Well we had to otherwise Vader would have been able to sense it. I don't think you realize how many of your thoughts project out to anyone who is even slightly sensitive to the Force." Morgoth said. Ragnos looked at the disciple darkly not very happy at that remark. Everyone looked at the two men, then the limo stopped and a tall woman opened the door and motioned for everybody to step out of the car. All of the disciples exited first and then Ragnos came out behind them, this was not done because the disciples wanted to be first but because the disciples wanted to protect Ragnos at all cost. The woman in front of them was fairly tall, about 5'9, at her left side was a rapier that was made out of titanium like all of the others but she was not with the GE or the DLOD at the building they were staying in. She bowed to Ragnos and then motioned them all to a private plane that was waiting for them. Kawaguchi looked at the cockpit and saw that the pilot was a normal everyday pilot but his eyes were different, he increased his vision through the Force and saw that the pilot's eyes seemed to bounce all around inside of the sockets. Apparently this is what happens to someone who gets controlled by the Force. Kawa turned back to everyone who had already started walking toward the plane. Everyone except Mayhem did not know who the lady was, it wasn't that there weren't women in the DLOD but nobody was sure who her character was. They all boarded the plane and took their seats. The lady went up into the cockpit and the plane took off. "Where did they go!!!" Vader asked pissed as hell. The man in front of Vader cringed; he did not want to be standing in front of Vader but he had been chosen to bring the news to Vader. He knew what happened to the ones who brought bad news to Vader in the movies and he feared he was going to be able to experience the horrible sensation. Vader grew angrier at the man. " How do that many people just disappear when they don't know anything about the area around here!" Vader yelled again. " I don't know sir." The man said meekly hopping to maybe appear less important and Vader would choose someone else to take out his frustrations on. Vader was not pleased by the mans answer and swung his left arm striking the man causing his head to snap back and start to fall back when he brought his right hand around and sent a Force blast at the man. The man hit the wall and fell in a unnatural position. Vader looked at the man lying dead on the floor and felt a little bit better and walked out of the room and called all members of the GE to a room that they used for announcements. Vader stood in front of everyone and began to speak, " As you all know the coward known as Ragnos has proclaimed himself emperor and then left with his tail between his legs. Well now we will hunt the DLOD down and kill them, forget trying to take them all down man to man, work as a team. Overwhelm all disciples you can find, crush them back to the dust that they were made out of! With every officer will go three troopers; I will take the Royal Guards and DeathGuard with me. We will not only take down the DLOD in a crushing blow but also we will take down the American government." Vader stopped speaking and all of the members of the GE stood as one and saluted then rushed out of the room to get all of their supplies together and go out to their destinations. Vader, DeathGuard and the rest of the Royal Guards left at that moment towards a air force base to get some of the things they would need in order to carry out Vader's plan. " So who are you?" Ragnos asked the lady that had met them at the plane. " Master you do not recognize me? Well I guess having never met in the real world can do that. I am Nova." She looked at Ragnos and Ragnos nodded to her. " Well there are a few more disciples that we need to pick up, then we need to separate to carry out my plan. So everyone get some well deserved sleep and we will talk more when we are back on the ground." He then began to lay back in his chair to go to sleep when he turned around to see Sauron behind him. " How is the hand?" Ragnos asked. Sauron looked at Ragnos and said, " Well they were able to reattach the hand and used the Force in order to give me use of it again." Sauron gave a week smile, it was evident that he was still exhausted from the blood he lost but had still enough energy to help in the escape. Ragnos turned back around and drifted off to sleep. He did not enjoy his sleep though, he had a vision of every member of the DLOD under a brutal attack by multiple figures and he saw them all killed, he then saw Vader and his men making multiple strikes of some of the biggest cities in America. Ragnos woke in a cold sweat and decided to come up with a new plan, he knew that Vader would rule the world with an iron fist and he now ruled out the members splitting up to work on different missions, they must all stick together now because the GE would not give up now. 


	3. Chapter 3

A plane touched down at a make shift landing strip in a field somewhere in the middle of the U.S. The door to the airplane unfolded down to the ground and the first person to step out onto the stairs was the lord of the DLOD and master of the Dark Side Marka Ragnos. He looked down at the ground and there stood four members of the DLOD that he had never met. The four dropped down on one knew and bowed their heads. " Rise my disciples and tell me who you are." He spoke in a commanding voice. One lady raised her head and looked up at Emperor Ragnos and said, "I am Disciple Storm." A man raised his head this time and said, " I am Exar Kun." Another person raised their head, she was a younger woman than Storm was, "I am Veerle." And one more person raised their head and said, "I am Liquid Snake." Ragnos nodded. "You all have proper weapons?" all of the four nodded. Ragnos went down the stairs of the plane followed by Vodalus, then Nova, and then everyone else came down. Nova showed them all into a building were there was still more members that had been recruited by Nova. They all bowed and nodded to the rest of the disciples. An air force base was positioned right next to the city. It had its full compliment of fighters and there was also a regiment of troops. One man dressed in blood red stood on the horizon, a rifle in his hands. He aimed at some soldier and fired. His aim was true and the bullet struck the soldier in the head. All of the soldiers turned toward the sound of the shot and found the man with the rifle still in his hands. The soldiers grabbed their weapons and took off after the man in red. As they ran though men dressed in red popped up, seemingly out of nowhere and pulled out hand guns and machine guns and opened fire killing the whole regiment fairly quickly in the crossfire. The men in red ran forward and jumped the gate and jumped to the ground running forward at full speed but appeared to not tire. They rushed through the base killing all that they found except for three pilots and the general in charge of the base. Two of the men in red who are of course the Royal Guards opened the main gate and in walked Lord Death Vader. He walked straight to the main building where the prisoners were kept and upon his entry the prisoners became even more frightened. Vader walked toward the general and drew his gladius. He walked behind the men who were strapped to their chairs and said in a gruff low voice which chilled the soldiers to the marrow, " Tell my men how to operate the plains and give us all of the weapons on this base or I will randomly select one of you and slice off your neck." A smile crossed Vader's lips as he said this feeding off of the fear from the soldiers. The general was quiet for a while then said, " You can get into every room with this number, 756832." Vader raised an eyebrow listening to him and used the Force to see if the man was lying. Vader was very surprised that the man told the truth. "Well then general, you are free to go." Vader stepped behind him and thrusted his sword threw the mans back killing him instantly. "You three guards, take our other three hosts and Force shift through their minds and absorb all of the information they have on the planes and quickly teach the other guards to fly them. You have three days." With that Vader left the room. Liquid Snake brought his sword down quickly and with expert precision only to have it barely blocked by Sauron's claymore. Sauron pushed back hard causing Snake's sword to go back a bit above his head and Sauron brought his claymore back straight across Snakes stomach. Snake jumped back missing the tip of the blade by an inch and then leapt up and over Sauron and landed expertly and spun sticking one leg out sweeping Sauron off of his feet and having him meet the ground hard. Snake moved quickly knocking Sauron's sword away. Sauron jumped to his feet and delivered a quick punch to Snakes stomach and jumped back but Snake recovered to quickly and slashed at Sauron's chest as he came down making a deep cut into Sauron. "That will be enough." Kawaguchi said. Snake helped Sauron to his feet and they both bowed to their instructor and Sauron went and picked up his sword. Kawa reached out his hand and using the Force healed Sauron's wound. Snake and Sauron walked out of the room into another training room. Eight disciples were climbing up and sliding down ropes, while others were climbing a seemingly smooth wall. Two disciples were going hand-to-hand against one and others were firing at targets with handguns. There was a senior disciple at each training area watching the disciples' progress. The two double doors into the training room opened and Emperor Ragnos walked in. " Evil, Lynx, Exar, and Snake. I need to speak to all of you." He turned and walked out and the ones that Ragnos called stopped what they were doing and ran till they caught up with Ragnos. "It took you longer to catch up than it should of." Ragnos said with a wry grin. The others gave a short laugh. "I have been reading through different things and I found a small article about an air force base being taken hostage. I think Vader is trying to use government weapons to add muscle to his little militia. I want you to sneak in there find out what is going on and get out. If problems arise I am sure you all are fully capable of taking care of it." Ragnos nodded to them and they all broke off to their different rooms. In thirty minuets they had packed, said goodbye to everyone and left. They drove off in different cars and it took them three days to get to the base. Three crimson guards stood at the entrance to the base, each holding a glaive in their hands and an m-16 was slung over their shoulders. Exar looked through his binoculars from his hiding place and looked for the best point of entry. Lynx had already started moving towards the point of entry he found and was half way there when a guard saw some of the grass move. He quickly ran over to where the grass moved, his glaive held tightly in his hands. Lynx looked up seeing the guard run towards him and drew a small knife he had and jumped up Force pushing the guard to the ground and dropped on him driving his knife into the mans throat. The other two guards began to run as Lynx jumped up and ran. Exar saw Lynx begin to run and yelled into his headset, "Lynx! Get back over here you coward!" Lynx kept running and said into his headset, "Sorry Exar, can't stop, they keep following me and look there is no one left at the gate. Evil's voice came over both of their headsets, " Good job Lynx. Exar, Snake, come on." Exar, Evil, and Snake all jumped from their spots and ran toward the fence and in a single leap with a burst of the Force they cleared the fence and landed silently on the other side. They kept moving swiftly around the place. They were all in a corridor when they heard an alarm sound. A harsh voice came over the speakers, "There are disciples in the building, and I want them all dead!" Suddenly they could all hear foot steps in all different directions. Then they heard a pair of footsteps coming their way. They all turned to look down a hall way and as they did they saw Vader standing before them holding his gladius. They all quickly drew their swords and Snake flipped over all of them and landed behind Vader and turned slashing at Vader's feet. Vader hopped over the blade and spun driving his blade into Snake's shoulder. Snake screamed out in pain and Exar quickly moved in bringing his sword at a slash to Vader's left shoulder but it was quickly blocked by Vader who ripped his sword out of Snake and blocked and quickly turned it into a thrust to Exar's stomach but Exar used Force speed to block and kicked Vader knocking him over Snake who laid on the ground clutching his wound and Vader fell to the floor. As Exar and Vader fought Evil turned around in time to duck an attack by a guard that came up behind her. She quickly punched him in the face and slammed him into the wall. A shot rang out and Evil hit the ground holding her leg from a guard's bullet. Exar whipped around only to receive a carefully aimed shot that grazed his head knocking him out. Ragnos was in his quarters meditating when all of a sudden everything in his room fell to the ground and the whole building began to shake. Ragnos' eyes snapped open and went wide. The building stopped and soon all the disciples had broken into Ragnos' room with swords drawn ready to fight. Ragnos stood and said, "Well that was bad. Snake just sent me a message, they have all been captured. They are scheduled to be executed today, Nova, Mayhem, Morgoth, Kawa, Storm, get a gun and your weapons, we are leaving in 5 minuets." The ones Ragnos called out ran to their rooms and met him by the plane. Ragnos and they boarded the plane and were gone with only the recruits to govern themselves. The minuet the plane took off though the building was swarmed with DT's and officers led by the Grand General Maximus. They broke into the building loudly exploding the front door. They were met by Sauron and Storm who both had their swords drawn and started to immediately cleave into the troopers. Anubis was on the second floor which looked straight down to the first and saw that his fellow disciples were in trouble so he drew his sword and dropped down and inserted his sword into the head of one of the troopers and turned around over and over again slashing and stabbing in a circle. These three though were not enough to stop all of the troopers though and were soon overwhelmed and as the others began to attack from six troopers greeted their various places. In a burst of machine gun fire two guards dropped to the ground. As three other guards ran out to see what was the matter the heads snapped to the right and a loud crack was heard. Ragnos, Nova, Mayhem, Morgoth, Kawa, and Storm walked through the front gates as if they owned the place. Vader walked out with 6 guards to greet the main members of the DLOD. "Surrender Marka! I have the power of a whole base behind me!" Vader smiled like a shark as he said this and drew his gladius. Ragnos looked at the man as if he was lower than the ground on which he stood and ran forward drawing his sword and the others followed him. Vader smiled and nodded his head and his guards pulled out guns and opened fire on the disciples. The disciples shook and hit the ground and didn't move. The guards walked forward and looked down. They saw something that startled them. All of the bullets were stopped a millimeter away from their bodies. The disciples quickly raised their swords into the chests of the guards and stood up. Vader looked disappointed but not to shocked. "So which one of you will fight me first?" Vader asked his grin getting wider. " We all are. I am sick of you and your pathetic group so we are going to end you here and now." Ragnos sneered and they all charged and attacked as one. Vader blocked and slashed and retreated back farther and farther. Vader though was quickly running out of room to retreat and he could not use the Force without sacrificing time and concentration, which he had to use to keep himself alive longer. Then he ran into the chain-linked fence that surrounded the whole base. Then Marka dropped back behind his disciples and opened his mind fully to the Force. He began to understand real Sith Symbols and sayings and now understood the full scale of the Darkside of the Force and it empowered him. He made Sith signs in the air with his hands and then his hands crackled with energy. He pointed his hands at where he had made the signs and the runes he had drawn in the air appeared in front of him and were blood red. The rune then went straight at Vader and consumed him. The whole base went back to normal and all the disciples returned to their base. There was no destruction as there had been and all of them wondered. "You may all be wondering how all of us got back here and how whatever had happened here is no longer that way. Well I used a sithian spell and wiped the GE out of existence. It is now as if it had never happened." Marka grinned with grim satisfaction at what he had done. All of the disciples bowed to him as close to the ground as they could get without digging their faces into it and the Emperor Ragnos bid them all rise and walked to his room thinking of what now to do. 


End file.
